Do not mess with me
by HiimekoO3
Summary: Estaba más que claro que sus abracitos y miraditas solo eran parte de un plan para ponerle los nervios de punta, lo cual funcionó. Imperdonable. Simplemente imperdonable. El ex villano recobró su sonrisa hacia su reflejo con picardía. La idea de enseñarle a dar un beso de verdad seguía en pie. Haría a esa rubita bobalicona entender que con Boomer Him no se juega./ Kiss in the rain.


**Do not mess with me.**

**NOTA: **_Esta historia es una continuación de mi fic "Kiss in the rain" Si no has leído, te invito a leer (:  
_

**_La caricatura & sus personajes pertenecen a Craig McCracken. _**

**_¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

Boomer salió de la ducha y tomó la toalla color crema que reposaba sobre la tapa del inodoro. La envolvió por debajo de su cintura y levitó hasta quedar frente al espejo donde le recibió el rostro difuminado de su reflejo.

Acercó su mano y la pasó sobre el vidrio empañado, logrando que sus orbes azules captaran mejor la imagen que tenía al frente. Lamentablemente, la sonrisa que poseía horas atrás ya no estaba presente y en cambio había una seriedad reflexiva en su mirada.

"_Se te ha olvidado algo"_

"_¿Qué?"_

Podía recordarlo en cámara lenta. Ella flotando hasta quedar a su altura, posar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tenerla cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que…

– Argh…

Pasó ambas manos por sus dorados cabellos, peinándolos hacia atrás en un gesto exasperado mientras un suspiro frustrado fue su acompañamiento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando su entrecejo y queriendo borrar de su cabeza la imagen de los brillantes y límpidos ojos celestes de su contraparte bastante cercas de los suyos.

Levantó la mirada una vez más hacia el espejo y apretó los labios.

Después de que todo sucedió, por dentro se sentía totalmente vivo, y si no hubiesen estado sus hermanos con él seguro hubiera reído bastante de la alegría. Pero eso fue antes de pensar en lo que sucedería después. Antes de analizar la situación.

Se sometió a casi dos horas de remojo en la bañera reflexionando y pensando en lo sucedido.

Bubbles, la heroína de Townsville, y su tonta contraparte a la que finge odiar para mantenerla alejada le había besado en los labios en la explanada del colegio. Vale, no fue un beso largo y feroz como había hecho con otras chicas, pero ese pequeño y cálido de la dulce rubia fue suficiente para hacerlo experimentar un fuerte sentimiento que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir.

Y eso era un total problema.

Él no la quería cerca. Quería evitar precisamente ese sentimiento, por ello siempre demostraba aversión a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella: Su vestimenta, sus peleas, sus miradas, TODO.

A pesar de ya no ser más un villano, el quería seguir manteniéndola como su enemiga.

Podía tener muchas chicas a su alrededor, coquetear y tener diversas citas, siempre y cuando ninguna de ellas fuera Bubbles. Porque sí, la rubia le atraía bastante, quizá más que a todas, y desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de ello entendió que acercarse demasiado sería un peligro para él.

Su contraparte tenía cierto _algo _que la volvía especial, distinta, diferente.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero esa niña le causaba temor y no lo decía por que tuviera una imagen intimidante y un carácter sumamente fuerte, porque no, Bubbles era todo lo contrario a eso. Sino que ella, de alguna forma, era capaz de hacer una revoltura de emociones con el hecho de estar presente.

No lo entendía, y no quería entenderlo. Solo quería apartar de una vez por todas esas sensaciones que ella provocaba en él, y la solución era tenerla lo más lejos posible.

¿Qué si el pequeño beso le gustó? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Era algo que él había querido e imaginado tiempo atrás. Pero solo eso, no estaba en sus planes besarla en verdad.

Al inicio no lograba comprender porque la rubia de la noche a la mañana quiso hablarle y después besarle, hasta que llegó a una conclusión:

Bubbles había jugado y burlado de él, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Estaba más que claro que sus abracitos y miraditas solo eran parte de una actuación para ponerle los nervios de punta, lo cual funcionó. Estaba seguro de que la rubia se había percatado de su reacción atónita cuando le besó y por ello era su sonrisita feliz. Esa maldita sonrisita victoriosa disfrazada de inocencia y dulzura.

Imperdonable. Simplemente imperdonable.

Seguramente se habría divertido mucho y no le sería suficiente con ese día. Tal vez ella tome venganza de todas las que le ha hecho él, pero lo que la bebita no sabía es que ya no estaba tratando con el rubio torpe de la infancia. Ahora era más inteligente, y si le hacían una, él la devolvía el triple.

El ex villano recobró su sonrisa hacia su reflejo con picardía.

La idea de enseñarle a dar un beso de verdad seguía en pie, a pesar de ser consciente de que eso podría ser algo riesgoso, no le importaba. Esta vez trataría de no dejarse manejar por aquellas emociones y haría a esa rubita bobalicona entender que con Boomer Him no se juega.

* * *

Bubbles yacía enterrada bajo tantas mantas y un sinfín de peluches, donde con algo de esfuerzo aún se lograba ver la mitad de su rostro y así poder estar atenta al largo sermón de su hermana mayor que caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratara. Gesticulaba de vez en cuando, y era tanto el sueño de la rubia que ya casi no prestaba mucha atención al parloteo de la líder.

–Bloss, solo fue un besito. –Habló la pequeña con un tono suplicante, queriendo darle a entender que parara de hablar. Ya había tenido suficiente con los nada discretos gritos de Buttercup, y el rostro de "Me va a dar un ataque" del profesor Utonium.

Los ojos rosados de la mayor se clavaron en ella como un halcón.

–Sí, solo un besito ¿Qué pasará después? –La líder se sentó en el borde de la cama del costado. Las tres aún seguían compartiendo habitación, pero ahora cada una contaba con su propia cama de su respectivo color.– ¡Y a todo esto! ¿Por qué?

La rubia suspiró, e irguiéndose destapó completamente su rostro de debajo de las mantas.

–Bueno… es una historia algo graciosa–Carraspeó con la comisura elevada en una sonrisita. Blossom, a pesar de la poca iluminación, captó las mejillas ruborizadas a de la joven.–Quería saber que se sentía besarlo. Ya sabes...

–Saber cómo besarlo… –Repitió lenta y pausadamente para ella misma procesando la información en su cerebro. Bubbles asintió cautelosa.

–Uh huh.

–¡Pero es que tú estás loca! –Reaccionó– ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de cómo se…? –Hizo una pausa que para la rubia le resultó sospechosa- No, tú también no por favor–Blossom negó con la cabeza y entornó los ojos ligeramente– No me digas que te dejaste llevar por esos rumores.

No fue necesaria una contestación puesto que el rostro de la rubia se lo dijo todo.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –Exageró la dueña del moño.

–¡Pero es que eran muy suavecitos Bloss! A-además no fue algo grande… solo fue un besito pequeño, pequeño, pequeño. – Disminuyó el tono un poco agudo con las últimas palabras. –Y… y recuerda que ya no es malo, no ha hecho ningún desorden.

–¡Solo han sido unos cuantos meses, Bubbles! Aun no me trago eso de que quieran "Integrarse" a la sociedad. Además, el tipo te trata como basura ¿No pensaste que podría hacer después?

La rubia formuló una diminuta mueca para sí misma. En ese entonces no le preocupaban las consecuencias, imaginaba que su contraparte estaría molesto con ella al día siguiente, o simplemente el chico le ignoraría y haría como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero Bubbles no quería ser ignorada.

Se había divertido bastante, que su lado curioso le pedía a gritos encontrarse una vez más con el ojiazul para poder saber cuál es su verdadera reacción. De algo que si estaba muy segura era de que escucharía algunos cuantos cuchicheos cuando traspasara la puerta del edificio, pero eso no le afectaría a ella, pero quizá a Boomer sí, y eso es algo que le gustaría ver.

–Blossom, no deberían preocuparse. Todo estará bien.

–No me preocuparía si se tratara de otro chico, Bubbles. Pero es Boomer de quien hablamos, un Rowdyruff boy. Incluso el profesor está con los nervios alterados porque cree que estás interesada en él.

–El profesor se altera con cualquier chico, ¿No recuerdas cuando Trenton me invitó a salir? ¡Me colocó un rastreador y contrató a un guardaespaldas! –La rubia negó y se golpeó la frente con gesto divertido. Solo así la líder logró formular una pequeña risa con el recuerdo de su celoso y sobreprotector padre, y aligerar un poco el ambiente. – No será problema. Boomer no me interesa.

_No, Boomer no me interesa_. Pensó en su fuero interno, queriendo convencerse. Solo lo cree muy guapo, sus labios le provocan intriga, está ansiosa por que llegue el siguiente día para verlo y esa chispita en su pecho al momento de tener contacto labial no es algo importante.

La dueña de melena pelirroja asintió con tranquilidad.

–Solo no hagas escándalos, Bubbles. Recuerda que tienes una imagen que…

–Mantener –Completó la azul con un suspiro cansado. No le gustaba cuando Blossom daba ese discurso de que ellas eran el ejemplo a seguir y muchas otras cosas similares. Ella no quería ser el ejemplo a seguir, solo quería ser una adolescente normal y divertirse como cualquier otra. Claro, pensaba decírselo a su líder, pero no ahora. Solo deseaba que el sermón acabara para dormir.– Lo sé, lo sé…

–Bien. –Se levantó de la cama– Iré a cenar algo ¿Vienes?

La ojiazul negó.

–Solo quiero dormir. Provecho.

Blossom asintió quedamente y salió por la puerta dejándola, para alivio de la rubia, sola.

Se acomodó otra vez en la cama y tomó a su peluche preferido para ver directamente a ese rostro feliz y despreocupado del pulpo. Siempre le había agradado esa sonrisa, era como si pulpi jamás tuviera problemas, y pensó que debería tomar ejemplo. Ser feliz y despreocupada por lo que pensaran los demás.

Al día siguiente las cosas estarían un poco movidas, o eso pensaba. Pasara lo que pasara, no le importaría mucho a ella. Seguiría igual como siempre, porque no se arrepentía de ese beso…

Bueno, aun no.

* * *

Bubbles atravesó el lumbral de la puerta como cualquier otro día, regalando simpáticas sonrisas a todo aquel que se cruzara en el trayecto, y saludando a sus más cercanos amigos. Dicen que después de la lluvia sale el sol, pero el cielo aún continuaba con ese triste color grisáceo.

Continuó con su camino, viendo disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo fijándose si alguien la estaba viendo extraño, con horror, odio, o de alguna manera distinta.

_No hay nada fuera de lo normal_. Pensó, tranquilizándose.

Ella esperaba que al abrir las pesadas puertas, detrás encontraría una gran variedad de ojos clavados especialmente en ella.

–_Eres una exagerada, Bubbles_–Murmuró tan bajo para sí misma, serpenteando entre todos los estudiantes que se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar. Flotó hasta llegar al segundo piso y detenerse justamente frente a la puerta de su respectivo casillero. Giró la combinación y una vez abierto sacó los libros para su primera clase.

Su súper oído se activó, detectando que unos pasos detrás se dirigían hacia ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Y si se trataba de Boomer? Aunque él no era muy acostumbrado a caminar, casi siempre levitaba.  
La joven respiró profundo, preparándose para quien fuera que llegará en cualquier segundo.

–Bubbles.

Bien, esa vocecita dulce y femenina obviamente no era perteneciente al rubio, pero aun así no se sintió muy tranquila. Ella giró y sonrió educadamente a la chica pelinegra de ojos grises frente a ella.

Ashley Miller, su compañera en clase de Biología y además, líder del grupo oficial de admiradoras de los Rowdyruff boys.

Oh sí, porque esos _idiotas _hasta tienen un grupito oficial de admiradoras que solo alimentaba su ego y su creencia de superioridad. El día que las heroínas se enteraron, Blossom casi estrella su cabeza contra la pared por la "idiotez" de las jóvenes de hoy en día.

Ashley le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque esta era algo diferente, detrás se escondía una juguetona y felina. Bubbles se esforzó por mantenerse natural ante Ashley, aunque sabía lo que llegaría después.

Era cierto que las seguidoras de Boomer le odiaban, pero Bubbles no podría decir lo mismo. La palabra "odio" la considera bastante fuerte y fea. El odio era malo para el alma y Bubbles Utonium era demasiado buena como para odiar a alguien.

Y mucho menos, podría odiar a la joven poseedora de orbes grises, porque aunque ella fuera una fanática de los ex villanos, incluso para su asombro, Ashley resultaba ser una de sus mejores amigas.

–Hey, Ashley –Saludó con un breve ademán de mano. Los ojos celestes fueron a parar inevitablemente al botón pin con el rostro de Butch adherido en el pecho de su blusa. Bubbles recordó uno similar que algún gracioso decidió pegar a Buttercup en la espalda, y cuando la morena se dio cuenta que llevó medio día el rostro de su enemigo por detrás, casi vuelan cabezas.

Ashley se situó a un costado y recargó su espalda sobre el casillero siguiente. Ahora si no se molestó en ocultar su ceja alzada con coquetería.

–Así que… estuve casi 3 semanas invitándote a participar en nuestro grupo. Nos rechazaste un sinfín de veces diciendo que ellos "eran el enemigo" y ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa? Ayer en la tarde simplemente me enteré que has besado a Boomer Him bajo la lluvia –La morena tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¡Pero que escondido lo tenías, rubia! Con que solo querías tenerlo para ti solita ¿eh? –Bubbles se mordió el labio sintiendo la sangre subir hasta sus mejillas. Sus ojos revisaron rápidamente a la gente que pasaba por sus costados para ver si no había algún chismoso.

–Shh… No lo digas tan alto –Pidió en voz baja– Bueno, no es exactamente lo que tú crees, pero…

–¡Oh! Ya entiendo ¿Es que aún no lo han hecho oficial? Vale, vale… pero te informo que la mitad del colegio está enterado, así que no veo el por qué ocultarlo todavía.

–Err… No. No es eso, es que…

–Ya entiendo ¿Estas preocupada por las demás chicas? Uff, si… por ahora muchas te odian, pero no te preocupes, yo te defenderé –Ashley le dedicó un guiño, hasta cambiarla a una amenazante– Claro, mientras no decidas salir con mi Butch, te defenderé hasta el final.

La rubia hizo una mueca. No, jamás en la vida saldría con Butch, era extremadamente mujeriego y un caos total. Mucho menos saldría con Brick, ese chico aunque ya no fuera villano, le provocaba bastante terror al punto de querer desmayarse con solo estar de pie junto a él.

La rubia se encontraba en un dilema. En su imaginación, no le interesaba las historias que inventarían sobre ellos, o que cosas supondrían, pero ahora ya no pensaba lo mismo. Primero porque al aceptar esa supuesta relación estaría mintiendo, y a Bubbles no le gustaba mentir. Y segundo, Blossom le advirtió que no hiciera escándalos y el aceptar una relación con Boomer crearía una bomba de chismes.

Su conciencia le aconsejaba decir la verdad, y solo la pura verdad: Lo quiso besar porque sus labios la tentaron. No hay relación, no hay amistad, no hay nada. Fin.

Abrió los labios para responder, sin embargo, Ashley la interrumpió.

–¿Sabes? Siempre quise que tú y Boomer fueran pareja, es decir… es como un sueño dorado ¿Entiendes? – Bubbles cerró los labios colocando su cara más confundida ¿Qué quería decir con "sueño dorado"? – Bien, te diré un secreto: No todas te odian. Algunas fantaseábamos con que algún día ustedes llegarían a ser pareja ¡Bien, lo dije! –Limpió falsas gotas de sudor de su frete, dramatizando su gesto

–¿Qué? –Balbuceó, alzando las cejas con bastante asombro.

– Es que ustedes son, no lo sé, el típico chico malo y tú la típica chica buena que llevan una relación amor-odio por años, hasta que por fin ustedes se den cuenta de que son el uno para el otro ¡Eso es hermoso! ¡Y mira esto!

A la rubia le sorprendió semejante confesión… ¿Pensar que ella y Boomer eran el uno para el otro? Deberían estar bromeando. Aunque Ashley no le mentiría.

Y no, supo que no le estaba mintiendo cuando rebusco desesperada algo dentro de su bolso hasta sacarlo y prenderlo en la blusa de la rubia. Bubbles bajó la mirada para observar el prendedor y su rostro palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que trataba un botón de tamaño mediano con la imagen de las dos contrapartes besándose.

–¿No crees que es lindo? –La pelinegra sonrió con dulzura, y la cambió cuando se percató del rostro descompuesto de la heroína– ¿Bubbles?

–¡Ashley, no! –No fue su intención, pero su voz resultó sonar más alto de lo que pretendía, captando la atención de muchos compañeros haciéndoles pensar que se trataba de una pelea. Bubbles arrancó el botón de su pecho y se lo entregó a su amiga. Se acercó un poco para hablar bajo. – L-Lo siento… es solo que… es que… .Tienen una idea equivocada ¡No estamos saliendo! Además ¿De dónde sacaron la imagen? ¿Hay más de esos? –Señaló el botón. La poseedora de orbes grises miró hacia el prendedor sobre la palma de su mano. – ¡Por favor Ashley, dime que no hay más de esos!

–No, no hay. Solo era para ti, de regalo. –La voz de la chica sonó un poco desanimada y abatida. Bubbles se sintió mal por ello. –Y sobre la imagen, Bueno… no te enojes, pero ha sido Photoshop. Tomamos una fotografía de Boomer besándose con Lisa, y una tuya cuando salías con Trenton y… bueno, las juntamos y ¡Paf! Salió una imagen perfecta.

La rubia se ruborizó un poco de la vergüenza. No le cabía duda que su amiga estaba bastante loca, y aun así la quería bastante. Soltó el aire contenido, y envolvió a Ashley en un abrazo.

–Gracias por tomarte la molestia, pero él y yo no somos nada. El beso fue solo para molestarlo un poquito. –Admitió avergonzada, alejándose del abrazo. La pelinegra levantó una ceja y sonrió.

–Y seguro no sentiste nada ¿Eh? –La rubia no supo que contestar. No quería compartir las cosquillas que sintió al momento del beso, mucho menos con Ashley. – Eso pensé. Mis esperanzas aun no mueren, rubita.

Su sonrisa fue, desde el punto de vista de Bubbles, macabra y sospechosa. Sus ojos poseían un brillo de inteligencia, algo que le avisaba que Ashley estaba bastante segura y que sabía que sucedería algo que ella no. Cuando la heroína iba a hablar, la joven pelinegra hizo una expresión tan extraña parecida al asombro y la emoción junta, que cuando menos lo esperó, la azabache ya se había ido a paso rápido.

Bubbles quedó sola y desorientada, viendo la cabellera larga de la chica perderse entre toda la gente que se dirigía a clase.

–Pero que raro ha sido eso… –Masculló, cerrando la puerta de su casillero.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a su respectivo salón, su cuerpo chocó con alguien haciéndola rebotar hacia atrás.

–¡Disculpa, no te…!

La sangre de su cara bajó.

Boomer mantuvo el semblante serio, sin ninguna emoción. Cuando bajó la mirada y clavó sus glaciales ojos en ella, le recorrió un espantoso escalofrío por su nuca. Bubbles quedó congelada con los ojos prendidos en los de su contraparte. Él era alto, pero jamás se había sentido tan pequeña como ahora frente a él. En ese instante sabía que tenía que decir algo, una palabrita, moverse, cambiar su rostro ¡Hacer algo! Pero su cerebro no obedecía a ninguna de sus órdenes.

Fue como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese detenido, y solo estuvieran ellos. Las risas y voces de los estudiantes desaparecieron por completo, dejando solo el incómodo silencio y desagradable sensación de sentirse solitario.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y el silencio cobró sentido ¡Ya no había nadie! ¿Cuándo fue que todos abandonaron el pasillo? ¿Es que ellos también presintieron el peligro en el ambiente?

En su mente comenzó a prepararse para lo que fuera que vendría. Si Boomer le reclamaba, le gritaba, le amenazaba, cualquier cosa. Pero algo con lo que su cabeza nunca pensó fue que el joven que tenía al frente, dejaría aquella mirada escalofriante y sus ojos de pronto se volverían cálidos, tiernos, y serenos. Una mirada que jamás en lo que llevaba de vida el chico le había dirigido.

Sus perfectos labios… Sí, esos suaves que la tentaron el día anterior se elevaron en una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquier chica, y la rubia tuvo la suerte de que sus rodillas no flaquearan ante semejante esbozo. Pero ella no se fiaba de esa suave mirada. No esperaba una por su parte.

De hecho, ella esperaba en sus expresiones algo más rudo, fuerte, tenso. Una reacción un poco más…

–Niñata pesada.

_Sí, ese tipo de reacción esperaba…_

Y como una burbuja que acaba de ser reventada por la punta de un alfiler, la preciosa sonrisa y los ojos encantadores se esfumaron para abrir pasó un tono brusco y una mirada de repudio. Bubbles parpadeó confundida, viendo como el joven le pasaba de largo, continuando con su camino y escapándose poco a poco de su campo de visión.

–_¿Eso es todo?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente con un deje de indignación. – _¿Solo eso? ¿No me dirá nada más? ¿Ni siquiera me preguntará por el beso? _

Era difícil admitirlo, pero eraba molesta. Y más molesta se sintió aun cuando el chico descaradamente rozó su mano con la de otra chica cuando pasó por su lado, antes de perderse totalmente sé su vista.

* * *

La tarde se fue volando ¿Y cómo no? Si Bubbles no prestó atención a ninguna de las clases. No había espacio para matemáticas, literatura, ni historia en su mente, porque ésta ya era ocupada por Boomer Him en todos sus rincones.

Es que no podía creerlo ¡Ella esperaba mucho más que un solo insulto! Tal vez un poco más de palabras, o interrogaciones…

Bien, el chico le sonrió por un breve momento. Un punto muy extraño, pero no era suficiente para ella. Es que ¿En algún momento hablarían sobre el tema? ¿En algún otro momento él decidiría charlar al respecto? ¡Ella quería hacerlo! La vocecita en su interior le espetaba que era ridícula por querer la atención del muchacho, pero Bubbles lo necesitaba. En verdad esperaba mucho mas de ese chico.

O mejor dicho, solo esperaba un cambio entre ellos.

La campana sonó anunciando la hora del receso, a lo que la heroína automáticamente se levantó del asiento y salió disparada hacia la puerta sin dirigir la palabra a nadie. Dentro de la cafetería, como era habitual, se había llenado de estudiantes hambrientos. Ella siempre comía fuera en los jardines o las bancas de la entrada del colegio, ya que las mesas en la cafetería siempre se encontraban ocupadas y atascadas.

Pero en esta ocasión no estaba allí por comida, si no para buscar a alguien. Por suerte, había una mesa solitaria y no tardó en volar hasta allá como un rayo antes de que se la ganaran. Una vez allí, hizo vista panorámica de todo el lugar en busca de una cabellera dorada en particular, y una vez que la encontrara… ¿Qué haría? No se había planteado esa idea.

¿Invitarlo a sentarse estaría bien?

–¿Buscando a alguien? –Preguntó una voz tranquila y dulce. Bubbles se giró viendo que su hermana mayor había tomado asiento a su lado. Después se le unió Buttercup arrastrando con ella a Mitch Michelson y a Robin snyder, dos amigos de la infancia.

Perfecto, invitar a Boomer a sentarse estaba totalmente descartado de sus planes.

–No, solo miraba cuanta gente había aquí dentro. Nunca me había fijado. No suelo comer mucho aquí, pero como hoy continuarán las lluvias y no quiero mojarme, tu sabes ¿No?

Blossom dio un sorbo a su jugo de zanahoria y miró expectante a la menor. No era extraño que la chica soliera hablar con prisa en algunas ocasiones. Lo raro era que no quisiera mojarse con la lluvia, porque ella la amaba y no le importaba siquiera comer fuera.

Sorpresivamente Buttercup también lo notó.

–¿De qué hablas? Pero si ayer comiste bajo la lluvia– Comentó sin mucho interés mientras apuñalaba un trozo de carne con sus cubiertos. Mitch río maliciosamente cuando dio un sorbo a la gaseosa de la morena sin que esta se diera cuenta y la devolvía a su lugar.

A diferencia de ellos dos, Robin pareció interesada en su respuesta tanto como Blossom, lo que la hizo recriminarse en su interior por no ocurrírsele otra idea mejor.

–Oh, lo sé, pero… es que hoy me alisé el cabello y no quiero que se esponje. –No estaba mintiendo del todo. Se apresuró a sacar su sándwich vegetariano de la bolsa y darle una mordida. Por los leves asentimientos que miró de sus amigos supo que se habían convencido de su nueva respuesta.

–Solo a ti se te ocurre alisarte el cabello cuando está lloviendo –Rio Robin dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa. Tenía razón, pero ella tenía la idea de que ese día sería un hermoso soleado... _Y quería verse un poco más bonita. _

En ese momento Mitch dejó de fastidiar a Buttercup y dirigió la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Yo creo que solo quiere encontrarse a su novio.

Y en ese preciso momento… todos pararon de comer.

Incluso en la mesa vecina, que se encontraban de chismosos parando la oreja para saber más a detalle del día anterior, dejaron sus almuerzos de lado.

Bubbles se sintió realmente incomoda, e interiormente se hizo una película mental de las mil formas en las que quisiera golpear a Mitch. Ese torpe había dado en el blanco.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Ese idiota no es mi novio! –Declaró segura al instante, pero recibió el semblante malicioso del muchacho.

–¿Idiota? Pero si yo jamás dije un nombre.

Estaba jodida. Muy, muy, muy jodida.

No fue necesario golpearlo, porque el puño de Buttercup se impactó de pronto en el hombro del chico que soltó un alarido.

–¡No se te ocurra decir ese chiste de mal gusto! –Regañó la morena– Estoy comiendo ¿No ves? Recordarlo me hará vomitar…

Bubbles se sintió ofendida, pero intentó no hacerlo notar. Pudo sentir la mirada intensa de Blossom evaluando su reacción, así que quiso parecer lo más natural posible, hasta que Robin notó la incomodidad y quiso cambiar el tema.

–Bueno, bueno… Y ¿Qué les pareció no ser invitados a la fiesta de Princesa?

_Gracias Robin _Pensó. Eso sí que iba a distraerlos de inmediato. Lo supo cuando Mitch y Buttercup saltaron al instante y soltaron improperios hacia la pecosa. Blossom no comentó nada al respecto, pero se partía de risa viendo a Mitch hacer graciosas imitaciones de la ex villana.

El receso pasó normal, en la que se agregaron más amigos a la mesa y se armó todo un alboroto cuando Buttercup comenzó a relatar una batalla que tuvieron hace unos días con un monstruo. A ella le gustaba exagerar las situaciones y agregar un poco más de cosas que en realidad no pasaron, pero que hacían mas interesante la historia. Blossom rodaba los ojos, pero reía divertida de su hermana. Y Bubbles que intentaba poner atención, se distraía al pasear un ojo alrededor.

No encontró rastro de Boomer ni de sus hermanos, pero si encontró a la chica a la que había rozado su mano al pasar. Se fijó en ella.

Era alta y de cabello rubio arenoso. No podía decir que contaba con grandes atributos, pero no por ello era fea, de hecho era muy linda y de apariencia tierna. Si no se equivocaba, recordaba que ella tenía el cabello trenzado en la mañana, y una imagen se le vino a la mente sin querer.

Un Boomer deslizando la goma de su cabellera y deshaciendo el peinado mientras besaba furtivamente a la joven. El cabello de ella cayendo por su espalda como cascada, teniendo los dedos del chico enterrados y enredados en las hebras rubias, apretando sus labios contra los otros. De pronto el color rubio dejó de ser arenoso, para convertirse en uno brillante y dorado. Sus puntas ya no eran rizadas por el trenzado, si no que ahora eran lisas, tanto que podría ser muy fácil deslizar los dedos en ellas. La chica perdió altura, pero Bubbles se dio cuenta que la chica que besaba Boomer en su imaginación ya no se trataba de "la chica" si no, de ella misma. Boomer la besaba a ella. Se apretaba contra sus labios y jugueteaba con su cabello.

La heroína sacudió la cabeza con su rostro calentándose. Su mente sí que era perversa…

Sus ojos volvieron a la chica desconocida que tomó asiento en una mesa con, al parecer, sus amigas, y se dispuso a comer como todos los demás. Su trenza… ¿Qué había ocurrido realmente con su trenza? Se preguntó si su imaginación no estaría tan equivocada con la realidad.

Apartó la vista un poco molesta. No es que sintiera celos de ella ni nada por el estilo, solo que… que ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba?  
Continuó comiendo su almuerzo e intentó seguir escuchando a Buttercup sobre sus golpes heroicos, fingiendo con éxito el estar verdaderamente interesada.

* * *

La campana sonó, dando fin al receso. Todos volvían dentro de sus aulas, y a ella le tocaba su clase menos preferida: Ingles.  
Era absurdo, porque le gustaba hablar esa lengua, además de que era la mejor en la clase. Nunca necesitaba estudiar o aprender algo nuevo, porque todo lo sabía. Podría decirse que era la única materia en la que se sentía superior a Blossom.

Se dirigía a paso normal hacia el aula. Recordó que era la única materia que compartía con el ex villano, y quizá tenga solo una oportunidad para hablar. No obstante, logró divisar al chico… pero no dirigiéndose hacia el salón de clase, si no que subía las escaleras para dar hacia el tercer piso del edificio.

Bubbles se detuvo.

¿Es que no pensaba entrar a clase? Y entonces, después de volver a recordar que no le había visto desde la mañana, se le ocurrió otra idea: ¿Boomer le estaba evitando? ¿Por esa razón no había podido encontrarle? ¡Nunca lo habría pensado!

Pero ahora lo que verdaderamente tenía que pensar era que hacer en el instante.

Se mordió el labio, indecisa, viendo la puerta del salón y después hacia las escaleras sucesivamente. Entrar a clases y perder a Boomer era una opción. No entrar a clases y tener otra falta, pero al final tener un encuentro con Boomer para charlar, era la otra.

¿Cuál era la mejor? ¡Obviamente la primera! La que no le traería problemas.

_Pero yo ya sé inglés _Pensó. _No me perderé de nada_. Continuó, aunque no estaba muy segura.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, se alejó del salón y fue hacia las escaleras para ir detrás del rubio. Llegó al tercer piso y fue cuidadosa al no hacer ningún sonido, pero se detuvo al terminar las escaleras, pues no tenía a Boomer a la vista y no sabía si se había ido por el pasillo derecho o izquierdo.

No quiso perder tiempo y decidió tomar el pasillo izquierdo, continuando con sus pasos ligeros y cautelosos. No encontró a nadie en su trayecto, pensando que ya todos deberían estar dentro de sus salones, así como ella debería hacer en vez de estar buscando a su contraparte.

Se detuvo al pensarlo por segunda vez.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo al buscar a Boomer? ¿Cuándo le encontrara, qué le diría?

"_Oye, te he estado buscando todo el día" _Muy comprometedor y acosador"_¿También estás aquí? ¡Que coincidencia!" ¡_Muy estúpido! _"Solo quería hablar contigo en privado" _¡Muy vergonzoso y mucho mas comprometedor!

–Que pésima idea has tenido, Bubbles – Se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo vergüenza por ella misma. No debió de haber hecho caso a su vocesita rebelde. Quizá si regresaba ahora, el señor Hoffman le dejaría entrar y utilizaría de excusa una emergencia o algo parecido.

Antes de poder ejecutar cualquier acción, su espalda se empotró repentinamente contra el frío metal de los casilleros, teniendo encima un peso nuevo que le aprisionó con fuerza.

Bubbles pensó demasiado lento y solo gimió sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que su contraparte era quien la tenía acorralada, teniendo sus muñecas prisioneras por encima de su cabeza, y su frente rozando la suya.

–_¿Me… buscabas? _

El cuerpo de Bubbles quedó inmóvil, estático, tenso. Sus ojos, que en ese momento se mantenían cerrados tuvieron pavor de abrirse, hasta de alguna forma lo consiguieron. Frente a ellos, Boomer Him sonreía torcidamente.

_Él la había pillado._

* * *

**¡FIN! **

**Querían una segunda parte ¡Tienen una segunda parte! :D ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien & no haya echado a perder la historia (De verdad, ese es mi mayor miedo a las segundas partes u,u ) Si les gustó, regálenme un review & si no, también :D & ahora sí, ya lo que sucedió después se los dejaré a su imaginación~ **

**Bueno, entonces yo me despido y… Naaaah se crean :P ¿Cómo podría dejarlo allí? ;) **

**Verán, originalmente quería que fuera un one-shot, pero la inspiración me ganó & el capítulo resulto ser mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado, así que lo he dividido en dos partes. Esta es la primero, & siento si en verdad creyeron que ese era el fin(?) –Bromista Fail— La segunda espero publicarla la siguiente semana (: **

**Gracias a quienes lograron llegar hasta acá, & ahora si en verdad me despido. Cuídense mucho, felices vacaciones por cierto, & los leeremos pronto~**

**Hiimeko fuera! ;) **


End file.
